


Wyvern & Charge Collection

by olivewithwings



Category: Wyvern & Charge
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewithwings/pseuds/olivewithwings
Summary: I'll be using this to collect all the daily writing entries I've written about Avery, Jamie, Nix'dra, and the rest of the Wyvern & Charge crew!! Each chapter will be a different daily writing entry and right now there isn't any chronological progression planned.If that changes I'll make a note of what chapter connects to what in the notes!!!





	1. Soccer

Avery sat scowling on the edge of the field. His gym class was having a joint class with Jamie’s, who was running down the field with the ball. Avery was sitting out on the side, waiting until it was time for his teams match. So, half of his class and the other half of Jamie’s class, which they were going to play, were sitting on the side watching the game.

Even though he was an asshole, Avery had to admit that Jamie was impressively athletic. He was in complete control, moving towards the goal as if there was no opposing team in his way. He danced around the other team, a cocky smile on his stupid face.

“Wow,” Nix’dra purred, appearing beside Avery. “Him? Really? Doesn’t he like, mercilessly torment you?”

The demon grinned toothily.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you,” Avery muttered through gritted teeth.

On the field, Jamie scored a spectacular goal and everyone on the hill exploded into cheers. Jamie’s face broke into a dopey grin, like a dog receiving praise as he was nearly tackled to the ground and clapped on the shoulder by his teammates. His sweat matted down his hair and made his shirt cling to his body. His eyes were shining brightly as he nearly split his face in two with another blinding smile that he turned to the audience.

The gym teachers whistle screamed shrilly, threatening to give the team a penalty for excessive celebration.

“You’re not even going to try and deny it?” Nix’dra asked, hoping to get a rise out of Avery.

But the human ignored him, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his arms folded over them.

Nix’dra scoffed, turning his attention back to the field, “You’re no fun.”

Jamie’s team had possession of the ball again and it was flying down the field.

“I bet you want him to do some sort of jump kick, so his shirt rides up,” Nix’dra observed, casting a sly glance at Avery out of the corner of his eye.

“Shut up lizard-dick,” Avery replied, squinting out at the field.

“Haha!” Nix’dra barked, “You’re pathetic.”


	2. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of these entries are just gonna be Avery Suffers the series

Avery didn’t actually like Jamie. He was an asshole rich kid -- nothing more, nothing less. But his green eyes and his beauty mark and the stupid smirk that was always on his lips; they did things to him. Jamie was tall and toned and aesthetically almost everything Avery wanted. If only he would just keep his mouth shut for more than three seconds. 

But Avery was a weak man. And Jamie was unacceptably attractive. 

And... a little daydreaming never killed anyone as far as Avery knew. 

He figured he was safe as long as he kept things basic. He didn’t think about dangerous stuff; like how Jamie’s hand would feel curled around the back of his neck or the way he’d smile as he pulled away from a sweet kiss. 

No, that sort of stuff was off limits. 

Instead he stuck to the carnal stuff. Like how Jamie’s muscles would feel under his hands and how he’d bite his lip until he bled. Or how he’d sink his fingernails into the tan boys back and drag scratches down his shoulder blades. Avery focused on the hard and the fast, he was safe in his anger. 

The first time he dreamt about Jamie smiling sleepy at him Avery woke up in a cold sweat. 

As hard as he tried to bring back the angry stuff, the hateful stuff, he couldn’t. 

He caught himself wondering what it might feel like to lie on Jamie’s chest in a quiet room and listen to his heartbeat. And that scared him. 

It scared him more than any of the bloody love he imagined before. Because it meant he wanted something he could never have. He hated himself for not seeing the slippery slope he’d been sprinting towards. And how he was so far gone that the only thing he saw for himself was pain. 

But he couldn’t stop himself from imagining things.

Like what Jamie would look like with bedhead or how it would feel to intertwine their fingers while they watched a movie. And each time Avery imagined something new his chest felt the slightest bit tighter. And he hated himself more. 

But he couldn’t escape the thoughts that stalked him through his day and tormented him come night.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix a r r i v e s

Avery jolted awake milliseconds before the faceless jock landed a cleated kick to his stomach. His breathing was ragged, and his body was covered in a sheen of cold sweat -- only cooling more in the night air. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was starting to wear off and he was beginning to shiver in the cold. The sweat felt disgusting as it began drying on his skin and the waning panic left a gross taste in his mouth. 

Avery threw off his pile of blankets and snuck barefoot to the bathroom. As much as he wanted to take a shower he couldn’t, not without waking his parents up. He bent over the sink, resigning himself to splashing water on his face before wetting a facecloth to at least wipe down his arms and chest. He did so quickly, not wanting to wake his parents with the bathroom light. 

The last thing he did was cup some water in his hands to drink, to try and wash the coppery aftertaste of panic out of his mouth. Then, turning off the light, he quietly made his way back to his room. 

Avery had just climbed back into bed and shut his eyes when he felt the empty side of his mattress sink down. He could feel the warmth radiating off the being beside him, a soft glow in his periphery. 

“You rang,” Nix’dra purred, reclining against the horde of pillows at the head of Avery’s bed. 

“I absolutely did not,” Avery replied, turning away from the demon -- resolving to simply ignore him until he lost interest and vanished. 

“I beg to differ,” Nix’dra said with a sharp-toothed smile. “It might have just been a dream, but you called on your powers -- on me.” 

“I did not,” Avery ground out. 

“You can lie to yourself all you want, Avery,” Nix’dra whispered, leaning closer, his clawed fingers walked up Avery’s side, “But you can’t lie to me. Not about this.” 

And then Nix’dra was gone. Taking his light and his warmth with him. Leaving only the ghost of his touch on Avery’s skin.


End file.
